Listen To My Heart
by Jonmin9
Summary: Since an early age, from elementary School there wasn't good chemistry between them - They tried to be friends for a while but without success; though something changed in January of 2011. (School / Enemies / Love / btd / funny / WooGyu / Infinite)
1. Chapter 1

**_1° Deja vu_**

 _"Small eyes! Small eyes! Small eyees."_

 _"My eyes are beautiful, while you're ugly!"_

Shouted the young 5 year old child, running toward the other child - knocking him to the ground. He began to pull his hair, hitting each other.

 _"Kinds stop it! Among friends don't hit each other, what happened to you two?"_

 _Said the teacher now shocked._

/

The truth is that: Kim Sunggyu & Nam Woohyun are enemies.

Since an early age, from elementary School there wasn't good chemistry between them. But they tried to be friends for a while, just at a distance of five months had quarreled. At that time all the teachers tried to get them to make peace, but they were enemies up to the bones. Maybe everyone believed it would be a thing as children, at that age was normal - but it also was continued to a major age, until to the middle and high schools.

Though something changed in January of 2011.

/

A beautiful city like Seoul that morning was so cold and dark, so devoid of feeling and color - another thing devoid of everything and dark as death was the school. Yes, for many students it is so bad and not fun; everyone would like stay home to sleep on own beds so comfortable and warm, was so even for Sungkyu - who that found himself going to High School on foot.

 ** _*Without knowing, I step on your shadow_** _ **  
**_ ** _I'm probably gradually getting crazier_**

He didn't want to meet the same faces, and the lessons of various boring teachers - hated to spend many hours of his life in that place. His mother define that building like a 'house' for him it was just bullshit.

Walking for some good and long minutes until reach the iron gate of the his School, was immediately greeted by a friend. "Hey Gyu! On foot this morning?" Said his friend, not very high - with a hat on his head, even though wasn't allowed to wear it to school. And at last had an bully-aura.

For all students Sunggyu and his friends were a kind of bullies, they make afraid at everyone - but at school and how the rest of his life out of it, he's a reserved boy and puts a little scary to everyone. In bottom is a simple guy and not so nasty, just doesn't shown this own side of him to anyone.

"Hi Hoya, unfortunately it is so." Said, returning the greeting - and with his friend was making way into the school. Although many students before the sound of bell, liked to spend time in the courtyard but for Gyu that morning the air was too cold and had to sit down for the good of his feet.

 ** _*I want to capture you no matter what_** _ **  
**_ ** _To my eyes that sees everything to be dark,_** _ **  
**_ ** _You're the only one that shines brightly_**

Their class was half full, some already with books in hand and the girls ready to put on makeup each other. Luckily the teacher wasn't there yet, it would enter into classroom as soon as the bell rings. But for the second bad-luck of Gyu that morning 'he' was present, was there talking to his friends. His vision started to blured, hates to see that figure. Or rather; Nam Woohyun. One of the most popular guy in school and his great enemy since childhood. Tries to avoid him, but know of his presence bothers his soul. Then sometimes Woohyun passes in front of his desk, laughing - almost as if on purpose.

 ** _*I became used to only looking at you_** _ **  
**_ ** _Lingering around you, I feel like a beggar_** _ **  
**_ ** _I want to let go of everything now, and thats suffocating_** _ **  
**_ ** _And I don't know what to do_**

Woohyun is also a guy almost reserved, slightly more open and sociable with others -but it is sure that he even hates Sunggyu. (He can be cold and nasty too). Was talking to Myungsoo and Dongwoo, and many girls looking in them direction; They were also the "nicest guys" in the class, and not only.

 _Driiiing_

The sound of the bell puts everyone in their own desk. Into class come in their teacher Mr. Choi - Teacher of Korean history: a tall man, about adult age with serious look.

'History is so boring' Thinks Gyu, while the teacher said number of the page to open from book - He thinks that should be in a different city, to become someone important or a singer. Was thinking maybe a little too much...

"Kim Sunggyu you're not listening my lesson! Finds it boring?" Shouts the teacher, scaring the other students in the class - reawake Gyu from his thoughts.

Sunggyu swore of had hear a slight laugh behind his shoulder... recognized that bothersome laugh. "No, Mr. Choi. I'm sorry if I was distracted." Said, even if he wanted to say else as: -Yes, dickhead! Your lesson is super boring.-

"Well, pay attention to the lesson now or going to the headmaster's office at the first hour."

"Yes, here we want to develop the lesson at best - a bit of culture will make you well."

Yeah, he had heard right; Was that asshole of Woohyun. As he had dared to meddle? Teasing him? Sunggyu swore to himself to make him pay for it, and soon- very soon... but not in the classroom, it was not so stupid to be suspended because of him.

 ** _*I'll hold on tightly so you can't leave_** _ **  
**_ ** _I'll grab onto you so I won't have to cry_**

The first three hours pass slowly, between History, Math and English - finally the bell announces the moment of recreation. Everyone happy to get away from that class and racing into courtyard to eating their lunches, and talk to friends from other class. But Sunggyu had a different plan. Said to Hoya that wouldn't go into courtyard, and it was better if he went with other friends.

He nearing to desk of his enemy, beating his hand on it. "How did you dare to meddle? Nobody asked for your opinion on the lesson!"

Woohyun gets up from his chair, nearing on his face. "Only I can't tolerate ignorance! And if you've to sleep with your eyes open better if u sleep at your house!"

"Ignorant?! Shut up asshole" Sunggyu taken Woohyun by a arm, under eyes of others into class - dragging on the terrace of the school. Just arrived he pushed him to the ground. "I can't tolerate you! Your annoying fucking laugh!"

The other guy had no time to realize that fell to the ground, feeling enough pain. The push had been strong. "Y-you're stupid?!" Said, for the push received. "You know that I can't tolerate u too! Small eyes." Said, rising from ground quickly and pulling a punch straight on the cheeck of Gyu; that felled to the ground, and the blood that falls near the lower lip.

Everything was a kind of deja vu.

Sunggyu clung on blonde guy, in turn throwing punches on face. "You Bastard..!" Pulling him to the ground again and Gyu It was immediately above him. Pulling hits after the other - blood ran everywhere, both in bad conditions.

"You t-two what the hell been are doing?!" Screams the janitor, running toward them to separate. It got scared at the sight of much blood - both had breathing heavily, without taking their eyes on each other. The air was also cold even if started to rise a few rays of sun.

"Guys you're crazy? Both know that u have to go to headmaster's office? Now!"

 **[Hello everyone! Here I am with a new story^^**  
 **This story is inspired by a little to title song _Infinite_ Before The Down although I have changed many things.**  
 **I don't know why, but I found myself listening this song after a long time, and I got an idea.**  
 **I hope you like it & please let me know what you think - Thanks! :)**  
 **And sorry for the thousands grammatical errors!^^ .]**


	2. 2 Nothing's over

**Hi to everyone! I'am here with the second. Yah^^ I repeat that English is not my first language and I apologize for grammar and errors. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what u thing and see u soon.**

 **Thanks.**

 ** _2° Nothing's over_**

 _The Headmaster's office was spacious, decorated with modern style. There was a big wall full of awards, and photos of old classes and school events, then also the big headmaster's desk._

 _"What happened this time?"_

 _The headmaster said, scrutinizing his two students, sitting on chairs in front of his desk. But seeing their disastrous look on their faces already knew the answer._

 _"Sir, I caught them on school's rooftop.. beat each other up."_

 _The old janitor said, standing near at their side. Sunggyu wonders to himself because among all the janitor they had that asshole._

 _"You two can be friends and end it here?"_

 _Headmaster asked with a bored air of who has reviewed these scenes for years. Woohyun almost fell off on his chair, he would've wanted to laugh in his face but back himself from doing it, though it was abvious._

 _"Jokes? Let us go, things like this happen." Said only._

 _"Nam Woohyun, seems that I'm joking? These things shouldn't happen in my school! Well, even if you two aren't going to do it I'll have to advise your parents about what happened."_

 _His tone and gaze became more serious, in fact he didn't wanted joking._

 _If only gaze could kill, surely Woohyun it would've been. Yes, Sunggyu was killing him with his eyes, Woohyun was a fool, but he was agreed with his words. What their headmaster asked was 'Impossible' and from every school things like that do happen, and anyway they would still have advise their parents._

 _"Sir, what should I do with them now?"_

 _"Nothing, take them to classroom. Tomorrow I'll decide the punishment. Thanks Janitor Lee."_

 _He responded to orders and brought them back in classroom, advising their teacher do not be worried. The whole class looked at them open-mouthed without saying a word. Friend's Woohyun, Myungsoo and Dongwoo were shocked too see own friend in a bad shape, and covered of blood - but they knew that Sunggyu was the answer to everything, and he also was in a bad shape. - After a few minutes inside whole class started to resounded various whispers, causing chaous. So, their teacher had to bring back order._

 _"Be quiet! Now, we can start the lesson. Everybody take own book."_

 _So they did it, but the issue was not over there. All of them was curious, clearly._

 _"Bro, what the fuck happened...?"_ _Hoya whispered to his friend's ear, not believing in it yet._

 _"Tsk, nothing, It's not over here with that dickhead..."_

 _\\\_

 _"Me and your mother have grown up a thug?!"_ _Said his father, screaming._

 _"Woohyun, we doing much for you, and what I and your mother want is that you're doing well at school, you can't behave like a stupid child. Not anymore!_

 _He yelled again, Woohyun keeps his head lowered, slightly embarrassed and feel guilty. But he knew it would not over with Sunggyu._

 _"Father, Mother, I'm sorry..."_

 _\\\_

 _The sound of the rain was an integral part inside that old bar where Sunggyu sat alone watching a beautiful city be submerged of water - thinking deeply about many things._

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"If you don't want get sick... brought an umbrella, stupid!"_

 _Said a young Woohyun, raching and covering him from the rain with own umbrella, near School's gate._

 _"Uh? Nobody asked you it!"_

 _It was simply the answer of Sunggyu, that running away, leaving him alone._

 ** _(end flashback)_**

 _Angrily he slammed the mug on the table, making turn all toward him. He took a breath, and decided it was time to go home._ _It's was so late.. were already 8:10 p.m_


End file.
